Life Lessons
by Lady Bled
Summary: Rivaille teaches Eren the way of life.


**Life Lessons**

* * *

**I; Teach Me Not to Hate Myself**

* * *

Eren and Rivaille stood across each other, their fallen comrades' bodies surrounding them, their dismembered limbs scattered everywhere.

When Eren tried to recapture the female titan, he had lost himself, and accidentally transformed into a titan, killing countless members of the Scouting Legion—his comrades—in the process.

There was a long period of silence before Eren spoke, a sharp sword piercing through the almost impenetrable wall of quiet.

"Kill me."

His voice was steady, dauntless even, as though he was not afraid of dying, of the blade that will tear him apart, destroy him, soon.

But his eyes stated otherwise.

He stared at the corporal's eyes, willing him to see the guilt and desperation on his own, pleading for him to understand.

"Why?" Rivaille asked, his voice depicting no emotion, his gaze steady on the brat's eyes.

"Because…."

There was a pause, and Eren fell down on his knees; Tears are flowing freely from his eyes, unstoppable, but he made no motion to wipe them away—He was tired of hurting everyone around him, and all he wanted was to die. Because if he were to face the truth, it would be this: _If he were to die, everyone would live better._

"…I killed everyone—every single one of your comrades—"

Eren began to sob, and he tried his hardest to continue speaking.

"—If it wasn't for me—they wouldn't—they'd— "

He stopped talking, trying to catch his breath. His eyes were on the ground; the tears are still flowing, but his eyes were blank, empty.

Rivaille grabbed Eren's chin, forced the brat to look at him.

"Is this truly what you want?" he asked. His eyes are transfixed on the boy's face, waiting for a reaction, a flash of fear in his eyes, anything to show that he regrets what he'd said a while ago.

There was a flash in the brat's eyes, and in a second, he's back to his dauntless, determined self.

"Yes," he answered. It was as if he didn't cry, the trace of his earlier outburst gone from his face.

"Then you're selfish." Rivaille glared at Eren, and there was a moment of silence before the brat before the brat bursted into another outrage, his earlier demeanor gone.

"You don't understand! I'm a monster! I hate myself! I want to die! I want to die!"

Rivaille sighed before one of his hands grab hold of the boy's collar. He kissed Eren, hungry and passionate; it was his way of communication—he was expressing with his lips what he could not utter with words, and Rivaille was hoping that the brat—Eren—will understand, will feel.

His hands cup the boy's cheeks, wiping his tears away.

Eren did not realize he was crying until he felt the tips of Rivaille's fingers wipe his tears, and he broke into a sob; he was overwhelmed with different emotions running through his system—he felt like it was all too much.

They pulled away, and Eren took in air as much as he could.

"I don't understand your reason for wanting to die, but I cannot allow you to do that. Not when you still have to repent for your sins." Rivaille stated, in that toneless manner Eren knew so well.

The corporal raised his fist up—and hit Eren upside down on the head.

Eren winced, and glanced at the corporal.

"What was that for?!"

"For thinking stupid things."

Eren's heart went aflutter at the corporal's words. They may be harsh, but Eren knew that this was Rivaille's way of showing he cares for him, that he was afraid to lose him.

A liter of joy ran through him, and he couldn't help the stupid grin from forming on his lips. It was as if his outburst didn't happen, that this was just another normal day for both of them.

Rivaille turned his back away from him.

"Do you want to stay here to rot with the others or not?" He snapped, and started to walk away.

Eren laughed, and caught up to the corporal, and they started walking together, with Eren bouncing a little too happily as they walked.

* * *

**A/N: **This is the first part of my ficlet series. I know it is rushed and shitty, but I just want Eren to feel happy oh god the series is so much despair do you blame me for wanting eren to be happy

Every chapter is not related to each other, unless stated otherwise.

Please review! I would like to know what you think about this.

Until then.


End file.
